Falerin Wiki
Welcome! Welcome to the Falerin Wiki, a comprehensive detailing of the Principality of Falerin, a small and autonomous kingdom with a population of 4.8 million people. Falerin, which sits in the northernmost reaches of it's landmass, is an economic hub and industrial center. This wiki describes Falerin in all it's form; it's history, geography, politics, divisions and demographics. All of the important and key things and events involving Falerin are described in this wiki, for you people to learn about. What is Falerin? Falerin, also known as the 'Northern Land' in the native tongue of Faler, is a small but populated principality in the northern reaches of the landmass of Kathran. It has an area of 81,024 square miles (keep in mind all units here will be presented in Imperial units), and a population of 4.8 million people. The capital city of Falerin, Waybryce, has a population of 28,663. Although there are no other cities of note in the kingdom, there are many towns and villages, to which a majority of the population reside. Falerin has likely been considered a kingdom for well over half a century, when explorers from the southern reaches of Kathran found and colonized the area. Since then, Falerin has sprawled into a rather large and populous nation, full of diverse races and species. The most extensive race in the nation are the Humans, but many others such as Dwarves and Elves reside in the kingdom. Falerin is governed by a Prince of Princess, which is a hereditary title. The principality is a monarchy, where the Prince or Princess has unchecked power. Falerin is divided into 5 counties and 11 baronies, which are governed by Counts and Barons. The title of Count is, like that of a Prince, a hereditary title, or it can be selected by the Prince. Barons are selected in the same fashion. What is this wiki? I basically started this wiki as my medium for worldbuilding. Ever since I discovered the Reddit worldbuilding sub, I've wanted to begin writing a serious world, but never quite could discover the right medium. Then, I thought of using the website Wikia, as a lot of others recommended, and here I am! I will be updating this wiki somewhat often, but can't guarentee a schedule of any kind. If you have any questions, feel free to send me a message of Wikia or on Reddit at /u/Aedificator_Mundi. Updates This section describes all the updates concerning me and this wiki. All changes I make to pages, and new pages I create, are described here. * '''12/21/2014: '''I have completely finished the page for counties. I may add a gallery or something, but for now I will keep working on things like cities, landmarks and terrain. ** '''Update: '''Lots of changes! I started the history page, edited the navigation and added a locations page. * '''12/20/2014: '''I just started up the wiki, and for now I will just work on the home page. ** '''Update: '''I've pretty much finished the main page for Falerin! Woo!